Changes Within and Without
by marietsy2
Summary: Harry Potter is tired of being the Boy Who Lived and Dumbledore's Golden Boy. He has decided that he is going to embrace his Slytherin side, but he needs help. Who will help him? Why Malfoy of course!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not nor will I ever own the Harry Potter story, characters, villains, heroes, and creatures. I also sadly do not make any money off this story. Trust me; my bank account cannot lie about that.

**Summary:** Harry Potter is tired of being the Boy Who Lived and Dumbledore's Golden Boy. He has decided that he is going to embrace his Slytherin side, but he needs help. Who will help him? Why Malfoy of course!

**Warnings:** Humorous/Parody, OOC behavior, Drama Queen Draco

**Ratings:** PG-13

--0---0---0---0--

**CHANGES WITHIN AND WITHOUT**

By Marietsy

--0---0---0---0--

**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry sighed as he rolled out of bed. His eyes were burning and his body ached. He hadn't slept very well last night. Dreams from Voldemort had kept him tossing and turning all night. He yawned widely and made his way to the bathroom. He had just finished taking his shower when he heard his Uncle yelling for him.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE SOME BREAKFAST!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

Harry grimaced, his expression annoyed. He really disliked his family. "Coming, Uncle Vernon," he answered. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed once again. He hated summer, he hated his family, he hated being alone, wondering if his friends even remembered him. Harry snorted; _oh, I am just full of self-pity today, aren't it?_ He shook his head and walked out of the bathroom.

He ambled back into his room and changed into his clothes. He started to walk out, before stopping. He glanced at the parchment that was lying on his desk thoughtfully. A wicked grin flashed suddenly on his face, as he moved over to his bed and squatted down on the floor. He pulled up the loose floorboard and grabbed his wand. Replacing the floorboard, he stood up and smirked. Walking over to his trunk, he opened it and began to rummage around before he found what he had been looking for. Closing the trunk, he looked down at the wand holster that Mad Eye Moody had given him after one of his lessons last year and smiled.

It was a special holster. It was special in the fact that no one but the person wearing it could see it. His wand would be hidden from view. He strapped the holster onto his right forearm, and then inserted his wand. He tugged on it a couple of times, making sure that the holster was comfortable. _Showtime,_ he thought gleefully. He walked out of his bedroom and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was sitting at the table reading a paper, and Dudley was watching the small TV that was sitting in the corner.

"Hurry up, boy. I want Duddykins to get a full breakfast before he leaves for his trip today," Aunt Petunia snapped, her mouth thin with disapproval as she gazed at Harry.

Harry paused in mid-step and looked over at his Aunt. "Trip?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, a trip. He'll be going camping with his friends. My little Duddykins is quite the man now, isn't he?" she exclaimed proudly.

Harry quickly turned towards the fridge so that his Aunt couldn't see the grimace on his face. _The day that Dudley is a man is the day I'll see Voldemort prancing around in a green sequin dress singing 'It's Raining Men.' _Harry got slightly nauseous at the image; _ugh…now I'm really going to have nightmares tonight._

Harry opened up the fridge and got out the eggs and bacon. He proceeded to make breakfast, listening idly to his relatives as they talked about Dudley's trip. He scooped the eggs onto a plate and sat it down on the table. He felt disgusted when he saw Dudley begin to shovel the food into his mouth. Harry shook his head and walked back over to the stove. _Hagrid had it right when he tried to turn Dudley into a pig._ He opened the package of bacon and put several pieces into the skillet, waiting while it cooked.

"Mummy, stop messing with my hair. I want it to look good when I go camping," Dudley whined as he slapped away his mother's hands.

"But Duddykins, Mummy is trying to make it look better," Petunia said sweetly.

Harry took the cooked bacon out of the skillet and placed it on a plate. He glanced over at Dudley and asked, "Hey, Dudley, why do you care if your hair looks good? You're only going camping with your friends. There shouldn't be a reason to care about your looks." Harry paused a moment before looking at his red-faced cousin, a grin on his face. "Unless there's a girl going on the trip with you. Is there, Duddykins?" he asked mockingly and chuckled when his cousin started to sputter in embarrassment.

"You're just jealous because I can get a girl and you can't, you freak," Dudley yelled.

Harry smirked at his cousin. "Dudders, whoever said I never had a girl? Whoever said that I was a virgin? Tell me Duddykins, have you ever been kissed by someone you haven't terrorized or paid?" Harry asked maliciously.

"Boy! You shut your mouth. I don't want to hear about your bloody perversions in this house," his Uncle bellowed angrily.

Harry glanced at his Uncle coldly. "What's the matter, Uncle? Aunty Pet not giving it to you anymore?"

Petunia gasped, Dudley paled, and Vernon's face began to grow purple. His Uncle stood up from the table and began to yell, "You will shut up, you stupid freak, or I'll come over there and make you. You do not talk to me that way. You will show me the respect I deserve."

Harry leaned against the counter and looked his Uncle up and down. He slowly raised his eyes to look at the man directly in the face. "Did you know that today is my birthday?" he asked mildly.

Uncle Vernon gaped at him for a second, bewildered by the change of subject. He began to frown. "No, nor do I care."

Harry just smiled at him serenely and saw his Uncle shudder in fright. He didn't realize that his eyes were glowing green as he stared at his Uncle. "I turned seventeen, which means that I am an adult in the Wizarding World. Do you know what that means, Uncle Vernon?"

Vernon opened his mouth to shout when he heard his wife gasp. He turned and looked at her only to find her staring at Harry, a horrified expression on her face. "No!" she gasped out.

Harry grinned at her coldly. "Yeeesss," he hissed. He twitched his arm and his wand slid down to land in his hand. He began to caress it as he stared at his horrified Aunt gleefully. He turned back to his Uncle and watched as the man turned back to him only to have his eyes widened in fear and horror at the sight of Harry's wand.

"You can't do magic during the summer," he said nervously, his gaze firmly on Harry's wand.

Harry laughed coldly as he glared at his Uncle. "Oh, but I can. In the Wizarding World, when one turns seventeen, one is allowed to do magic outside of school. I will no longer be getting letters telling me otherwise. They're no longer watching this house for misuse of magic. Isn't that just about the best news you ever heard?" Harry asked joyfully.

"You're lying," Vernon bellowed suddenly. "You're trying to frighten us. Well, it won't work."

"Vernon," Petunia began weakly.

"No, Pet, stay out of this. I'll take care of the boy once and for all." He began to stomp over to his freak of a nephew, planning to put him in his place.

Harry smiled gleefully and raised his wand. "Oh, Uncle, I'm so glad you gave me this opportunity to show you how much I appreciate everything you've ever done for me." With a vicious smile, Harry cast a spell and watched avidly when his Uncle turned into a possum. Harry pouted as he looked at his Uncle. "Oh shoot, I was trying for a rat. Well, close enough."

Harry heard his Aunt scream and looked over at her only to see Dudley faint. Harry shook his head. "Idiot," he mumbled.

"Turn him back. Turn him back now," Petunia demanded, her voice shrill.

Harry looked at his Aunt thoughtfully. "Er…how about…no? I'm not about to ruin the best fun I've had in months just because you can't handle it." He ignored her screaming and walked over to his unconscious cousin. He glanced down at him and began to tap his wand against his leg. "Um…maybe I should complete Hagrid's work. He would've liked that," Harry mused sadly.

Hagrid had been killed while on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. He had bravely saved twenty children when Death Eaters had attacked a town he happened to be staying at. Harry had been devastated at the news of his very first friend's death. Harry had made a vow that the Death Eaters would regret their actions. They had so much to pay for -- Cedric, Sirius, and now Hagrid. He was keeping a tally and when the time came, they would pay. Regardless of what Dumbledore said.

He was brought out of his thoughts abruptly by his Aunt screaming. "Leave my Duddykins alone. You horrible boy, you had better not touch him," she screeched.

Harry sighed and looked over at her. He raised his wand and pointed it at her. "Don't you ever shut up? I'm tired of hearing you screech in that god awful voice." He cast a spell and watched as his Aunt turned into a chicken. "Well, that one is appropriate."

Turning back to his cousin, Harry smiled and with a flick of his wand, he turned his cousin into a pig. "There you go, Hagrid. In honor of you," he murmured wistfully.

The squawking of his Aunt and the growling of his Uncle annoyed him. With a heavy sigh, he raised his wand again. "_Silencio_," he said and the animals were quiet. He left the kitchen and walked over to the cupboard, opened the door and squatted down. He looked into the small cupboard thoughtfully before smirking. He raised his wand once again and pointed it inside the cupboard. "_Engorgio_," he muttered and watched as it enlarged. He picked up an old shoe that had been lying on the floor and transfigured it into a small doghouse. He settled the house by one of the walls, and then transfigured a series of bowls and a trough. Looking around, he was satisfied with what he had accomplished. He stood up and walked back into the kitchen. He looked around and found his family hiding under the kitchen table, staring at him fearfully. He moved the chairs out of the way and froze them. "_Mobilicorpus_," he said and walked over to the cupboard, his relatives floating behind him. He entered the cupboard, turned around and laid his relatives down. He stepped over their frozen bodies and moved to the door.

Once there, he turned around and looked at them. Raising his wand, he uttered "_Finite,_" and the spell was cancelled. "Uncle, Aunt, Cousin, I have decided that you'll be staying here in the cupboard. Since you found it a good place for me to stay, I thought I would return the favor. Now, I bet you're wondering why I've done this. Simple, it's for revenge; well that and I want you out of the way. I've decided to pay you back for all the kind and loving care that I've received from you over the years. Be glad this is all I'm doing to you. If I really wanted to, I could torture you until you were no longer coherent, but since you're my family," Harry said with a sneer, "I'll be lenient. I'll turn you back before I leave for school. I just hope you don't lose your job before then, Uncle," Harry smirked. "Not to worry, I'll be sure to feed you daily…maybe…if I remember." He shut the door to the cupboard and grinned widely.

Humming, he started up the stairs, heading towards his room. He walked into the room and looked around. "Well, this just isn't going to do." He pulled out his wand and began to redecorate his room. He transfigured his bed into a nice double size bed. He changed the color of the walls to a comforting blue. He got rid of Dudley's broken toys and replaced them with knick-knacks. When he was done, he looked around, satisfied. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was nice. He lay down on the bed and stretched out. He heard Hedwig hoot in her cage and looked over at her. He got up off the bed, went over, and opened the cage. "Hey, girl. I took care of the relatives for a while, so you can leave your cage now." Hedwig hopped out of his cage and onto his arm. She walked up to his shoulder, where she settled down and nibbled on his ear affectionately.

Harry walked over to the window and opened it. "Here you go, girl. You can go out and hunt now."

She gave him another nibble, hooted at him then flew out of the window. Harry smiled then looked around. He was bored; he had taken care of his relatives, changed his room, and freed Hedwig. Now what could he do? He wasn't in the mood for homework, so that was out.

He walked over to his desk and picked up the parchment that he had laid there last night. He couldn't describe the joy he had felt when he read it.

**FLASHBACK**

_Harry had opened all his birthday presents from his friends, a little disappointed by the short notes that had accompanied Ron and Hermione's present. He knew that he should be happy that they had a least sent him something, but he had a feeling of abandonment when he thought of them and he didn't know why. He shrugged it off, determined to think about it later._

_He was getting ready to do his homework when he heard a tapping at the window. Looking up, he saw a small owl. He walked over to the window and opened it, letting the owl fly in. The owl flew over to the desk and perched on it. It stuck out its foot and hooted. Harry carefully took the letter off and gave the owl one of Hedwig's treats. He gave the owl a brief pat and with a hoot, it flew off._

_Harry gazed down at the letter curiously and saw the Ministry seal. With a sense of trepidation, he opened the letter and began to read._

_**Dear Mr. Harry Potter, **_

**_As it is your seventeenth birthday, by Wizarding Law you may now use magic outside of Hogwarts. Your wand will no longer be tracked, nor will we be watching your house for the usage of magic._**

_**Since you are now an adult, we hope that you will use your magic wisely. Please follow these few simple rules: **_

**_Under no circumstances will you let Muggles see you do magic. _**

_**Under no circumstances are you to use magic to physically harm others. **_

**_We hope that you will enjoy the freedom that the Ministry has so kindly offered you. Happy Birthday, Mr. Potter._**

_**Sincerely yours, **_

_**Philip Sutton**_

_**Department of Underage Magic**_

_**Wizarding Ministry**_

_He could use magic outside of Hogwarts. Harry began to dream of what he could do first then he began to grin wickedly. He had plans to make._

**END FLASHBACK**

When he'd woken up this morning, he'd decided to implement his plans. Now that the relatives were taken care of, he could do whatever he wanted. He giggled for a second before looking around in embarrassment. He walked out of the bedroom and made his way down the hallway. He stopped and looked in the mirror that rested on the wall at the end of the hallway. He looked at his large, tattered clothes and made up his mind. What he needed was a new image. He was tired of being the Boy Who Lived and Dumbledore's Golden Boy. He was tired of being the ultimate Gryffindor and tired of ignoring his Slytherin side. He wouldn't be able to beat Voldemort with sheer bravery no matter what some people thought. He would have to become a little Slytherin. He would need help though; he knew nothing about fashion, about image. What he needed was someone who knew how to work the room, someone who know how to dress, and someone who was confident. He also needed a Slytherin, but someone who he could trust not to take him to Voldemort. He thought hard then began to grin.

What he needed was a Malfoy and he had a perfect one in mind.

Harry ran back to his room and looked around for his trunk. He found it sitting in the corner and walked over to it. He opened it and began to rummage through it for some parchment. "Ah ha! Found it."

He grabbed the parchment and quill and sat at his desk. He began to write out the note he was going to send to Malfoy.

_Dear Drama Queen,_

_It has come to my attention that I look like a pathetic loser. I'm tired of being the Golden Boy. I need an image overhaul. I would love your help. Just imagine, you can insult me, my clothes, my hair, and the fact that I breathe. After that, you can help me change my image. I need your help! Please!_

_Let me know what you think._

_Sincerely,_

_The Boy Who Needs The Fab Five But Only Has A Malfoy._

Signing the note with a flourish, he rolled it up and walked over to the window, hoping to see Hedwig. She was sitting on the tree by his house and he called out for her. She flew into his room, perched herself on the windowsill and stuck out her foot. He fastened the note on her foot and gave her a pat on the head. "Get this to Draco Malfoy," he said. With a hoot, she flew out the window. Harry lay on the bed and sighed in satisfaction, he loved being a wizard.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not nor will I ever own the Harry Potter story, characters, villains, heroes, and creatures. I also sadly do not make any money off this story. Trust me; my bank account cannot lie about that.

--0---0---0---0--

**CHANGES WITHIN AND WITHOUT**

By Marietsy

--0---0---0---0--

**CHAPTER TWO**

Draco Malfoy was sitting in front of his vanity mirror. He gazed at himself with a critical eye, and gasped in horror at the sign of a new pimple. He quickly grabbed a bottle of pimple remover and applied the potion to his skin. He sighed with relief when the small red dot disappeared. He put down the bottle, grabbed a small jar of moisturizing cream, and gently applied some to his face. He set the jar down and looked at his hair. It was perfect, not one hair was out of place. Satisfied with his appearance, he got up from the small chair and walked away from the vanity.

He lay on the bed carefully, not wanting to crease his silk robe. He skimmed through Quidditch Weekly, humming cheerfully under his breath. The morning passed by quickly and he was startled out of his thoughts by an owl flying through the open window.

"Hedwig?" he asked, surprised.

The owl landed on the bed and held out her foot. Draco gently took the parchment that had been attached to her foot and sat up. He leaned over to the side table and pulled out a bag of owl treats. He selected one, putting the bag away, and turned to Hedwig, giving her the treat. She hooted her thanks and quickly ate it.

Not many knew of his and Harry's friendship, only Snape and Dumbledore. They had become friends after Harry's godfather died. Harry had come back to school a different person; quieter, withdrawn, a little more confident and a lot more powerful. Draco hadn't known until later, but Harry had been getting private lessons from several Aurors and teachers. At first, Draco had sneered at the Boy Who Lived, but then he began to become intrigued by the boy. He had watched as Potter had begun to ignore his friends. He had noticed that Potter spent more time in the Library and less time playing Quidditch.

Draco had found Potter in one of the abandoned classrooms in the dungeon. He had been reading a book, desperate for the time away from his rather nosy friends. He had begun to insult Potter when Potter had just looked at him and quietly asked him if it was him or his father talking. He remembered how he had spluttered with shock and stared at Potter. The raven-haired boy had then quietly said that if Draco really wanted to be friends then maybe they could give it a try. Potter had given him a shy grin and said, "Call me Harry."

Draco could remember how he just stood there and stared at him in complete bewilderment. Finally, with a shrug of his shoulders and a "what the hell," he had walked over and sat next to Harry. They had spent the next several hours just talking about nothing. When they got up to leave, Harry turned to him and grinned at him. "I'm glad we had this time to get to know each other. You wanna meet again sometime? Talk some more?"

Draco had looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

After that, they had met everyday and their friendship had blossomed. It had been a couple of months into their friendship when Professor Snape finally discovered them. They had been in the deserted classroom that had become their hangout and they were arguing about Quidditch. Harry had started laughing at something Draco had said when they both heard someone clearing their throat. They froze and looked at each other in shock. They had tried hard to hide their friendship, as it wouldn't have been good for anyone else to know. With dread, they turned towards the door and winced as they saw Professor Snape standing in the doorway of the room. He had been looking at them with an unreadable expression. Draco trembled in fear, as he knew that Snape was a Death Eater. He knew that Snape would tell his father, and Draco feared that either he would be punished, or his father would take this opportunity to try to capture Harry.

Harry had become his best friend. He'd never had a friend like Harry and he didn't want to lose him, but he would if it meant keeping Harry safe. He watched as Snape looked at them both and sighed. Draco turned towards Harry with a fearful expression and was surprised by the look of trust he gave Professor Snape. He knew that Harry didn't like the man so he wondered at the expression.

Snape coughed and Draco turned back towards him. Snape looked at them both and with a grimace, he turned back towards the door. He paused and looked over his shoulder towards the two young men. "Potter, you know as well as do I that there are those who would use your friendship. Be sure to keep the door locked, please. If I could find you, then someone else could too. Be wary at all times."

"I will, Professor Snape. Tell the Headmaster not to worry. I'm in good hands," Harry said politely.

Draco looked back at him and saw Harry smiled at him. He heard Snape grunt. "Yes, I suppose you are. Good day, gentlemen." With that, he stalked out the room and shut the door behind him. Harry got up and with his wand, cast a locking spell on the door. He also cast a silencing spell and turned back to Draco. With a sheepish look towards Draco, he said, "Sorry. I totally forgot about the locking spell."

Draco gaped at him then with a gasp he burst out in horror. "Snape's a Death Eater, Harry! He'll tell my father. Oh Merlin, I'm so dead. Wait no, he'll use me, and you'll be dead," he exclaimed in a panic.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Trust me Draco, things are not as they seem when it comes to Professor Snape. You'll be fine. He won't tell anyone."

"How can you say that?" Draco screeched. "My father told me personally that Snape was a Death Eater. He'll tell my father then my father will come get me and kill me. Or worse, he'll lock me up in the dungeon and then my hair will get brittle and I'll lose the lovely glow to my face. Harry, I'm too pretty to be locked up," Draco wailed.

Harry gaped at him then started to snicker. Draco crossed his arms and pouted. "It's not funny. I'm being serious."

Harry continued to laugh. "I know. That's what makes it so funny." Harry calmed down, walked over to Draco, and sat down. "I know I can trust you, so I'm going to tell you something that is supposed to be a secret. If you ever tell anyone this then someone could die," he told his blonde friend seriously.

Draco looked a little scared, but with a look of determination, he said, "I won't tell anyone."

Harry smiled at him. "I know you won't. Ok, Snape is a spy for Dumbledore and has been for close to twenty years."

Draco stared at him, his expression shocked. "Are you serious?" he whispered.

Harry nodded his head. "Yep. Don't worry about him telling your father. It won't happen. I may not like the man personally, but I trust him with my life. In fact, I have a couple of times. He's also giving me lessons I need to help defeat Voldemort."

Draco winced at the name and Harry rolled his eyes. "So, don't you worry your pretty little head about anything. You're safe from the big bad dungeon. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were gay."

Draco gasped, outraged. "I am not gay. I like woman just fine, thank you very much. I just happen to take care of myself." He gave Harry a once over and frowned at him. "You obviously don't have a clue how to take care of yourself. You look like an orphan child," he said with an indignant sniff.

Harry grinned wickedly at Draco. "Yep, that would be me."

Draco frowned at him. "It's not something to be proud of you know."

Harry rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Fine, if I ever decide I need a make over, I'll come to you all right?"

Draco's eyes began to shine with a light that frankly scared the hell out of Harry. "Oh, that would be glorious. I already have so many ideas."

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, well that'll be a long time coming. For now, we need to continue our conversation about Quidditch. I still say you're wrong on the…" They had continued the argument that Snape had interrupted. For the rest of the school year, they had met in that abandoned classroom. He had seen Snape look at the both of them in bewilderment, and sometimes he shook his head. Draco didn't care because for the first time in his life, he had a friend that he didn't have to be the Ice Prince with and he enjoyed it immensely.

Draco smiled at the thought of his friend and opened the note. He began to read and his eyes widened and began to shine. He gave a loud squeal of excitement and jumped off the bed. He rushed over to his desk, picked up the quill and wrote his response.

_Harry, _

_Great Merlin, I never thought the day would come. Of course, I'll help you. I'll meet you the day after tomorrow and we can go shopping. I'll bring a portkey since I know you don't have your apparation license yet. Oh, this is going to be glorious._

_Your friend,_

_Draco_

_p.s. I'm not a damn drama queen you prat._

He rolled up the note and walked over to Hedwig. He attached the note to her foot. "Take that back to your master if you would, please."

Hedwig hooted and flew out the window. Draco stood in the middle of the room, bouncing on his feet. He shivered with glee, turned and walked into his very large walk-in closet. "I'm gonna give Harry Potter a make over. I'm going to give Harry Potter a make over," he sang at the top of his lungs.


End file.
